Evening Talk
by Drakena the Destroyer
Summary: Both feeling restless in the evening, Mina Harker and Henry Jekyll have a talk. Post-movie. Edited due to site repairs.


** Title:** _Evening Talk_  
  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own LXG, characters belong to the authors of the original stories.  
  
**Author's Note:** Just a story out of boredom, thought I might make a story about the relationship between Mina and Jekyll, which is better than all the (irritating) Mary-Sues. I should note that this could spoil the stories the characters came from. Takes place after Alan Quatermain's funeral in the movie.

* * *

It was evening, all of the League members have retired, except for Mina Harker who was sitting in the library of the Nautilus trying to clear her mind with a bit of reading. She had so much stress to deal with, Alan Quatermain's death, Dorian Gray's unforgivable betrayal, and people she missed back at home.  
  
"Can't sleep Mrs. Harker?" she heard a voice ask. Mina looked up from the book she was Dr. Henry Jekyll standing at the entrance clad in his night robe, looking tired and stressed.  
  
"I have not been able to with all the stress," she responded. "You can't sleep either?"  
  
The doctor nodded, "I become restless when I'm under stress." He pressed his hand over his forehead, "Hyde is usually cranky when he hasn't been released in a while, which can be difficult for me to concentrate during the day... and rest during the night." Henry sat down into the seat opposite to Mina and started fidgeting with his pocket watch.  
  
"My mind has been troubled as well," said Mina, "it's what has happened with the League and my own inner struggles. Since you and I both can't sleep, why don't we have a better acquaintance? I haven't had the chance to know you that well during the League business, is there anything you can tell about yourself?"  
  
Henry stopped fingering his watch, and thought about what he could tell about himself.  
  
_"Go ahead and tell her things about yourself,"_ Edward Hyde's voice growled in the back of Jekyll's mind. _"Tell her how you were once a respected man in London and how you lost it all after the horrible things I have done. Explain how you lost friendship with the only friends you had, how you fled to Paris and could never make new friends and just how pathetic you really are!"_  
  
Without responding to Hyde, Jekyll sighed. "It is hard to explain, my life had been rough after I created Hyde... I don't remember much before that."  
  
"I can tell you some things about myself. I am an orphan, I never had a family, but I did have a friend who was like a sister to me." Mina sucked in a deep breath, "Sadly my friend became undead and she had to become mutilated to remove the vampire's curse. After the vampire was destroyed, one gentleman died after receiving fatal injuries."  
  
"T-that must be terrible, losing friends like that. I had a few close friends, but I became distant after my experimenting that created Hyde. When I could no longer keep my secret... I faked a suicide and fled from London. I thought I'd lost what respect I had, I spent years feeling guilty and miserable." Henry bowed his head looking very upset.  
  
_ "Henry, you are a worm!"_ Hyde snarled. _"You always felt miserable, you're lower than dirt! Nobody likes shit like you! When I was captured, they thought they could cage me up like an animal only to be released to do the League's bidding! You were nothing but my damned prison!"_  
  
Jekyll bit his lower lip, as he fidgeted with his watch even harder. He fought the urge of tears; he always had a bad feeling that no one in the League respected him because of Hyde's reputation.  
  
"Doctor, what's wrong?" Mina asked calmly, noticing the tension in Jekyll's behavior.  
  
"It's only Hyde, he can be bitter at times, much like a caged animal."  
  
"I have that type of trouble with the darker side of myself, doctor. Is something else bothering you?"  
  
"Y-yes, s-sometimes I think no one in the League likes me, that everyone thinks I'm a m-monster..."  
  
"What do you mean that no one likes you? After you risked your life and the danger of releasing Hyde to save the Nautilus when the explosion took place, everyone was thankful for what you did. You're a good man, Henry, but I think you are just a little naïve."  
  
The doctor looked at Mina straight at the eye. "Is that all what you think of me?"  
  
Mina's lips stretched into a small smile. "I have to admit, I admire the fact that you and I have some things in common. We both have our interests in science and we have our dark secrets."  
  
"S-still, I am responsible for the unfortunates that Hyde brutally k- killed... I was the one who created Hyde in the first place."  
  
"Does Hyde enjoy killing people?"  
  
Henry nodded, "Yes, when I was living in Paris, I only released Hyde at night so he could please himself by killing prostitutes in the dark. The more Hyde was pleased, the more guilty I felt."  
  
Hyde laughed at the back Jekyll's mind. _"I was never caught for what I've done to those tasty whores, I always got us into trouble while you were the one to keep us out! That's all you're good for Henry, keeping us out of trouble!"_  
  
"It's hard to keep control over your dark side, Doctor," said Mina, "I have had similar experiences. When I found out that I was a vampire, I had to hold back my lust for blood, or else I would be no better than Dracula. I realized that I could use vampirism for good instead of bad, drink the blood of those who did wrong instead of the innocent. I've kept my vampire traits a secret from my husband and my son. After my husband died, I wanted to tell my son about my secret, but I just couldn't come to it."  
  
"You feared that your secret would ruin the relationship between you and your son?" asked Jekyll.  
  
"My son, Quincy, and I bonded even more closer after my husband's death. I didn't want to cause disturbance between my son and I, so I couldn't tell him." Mina sighed, "When I joined the League, I left the boy at home where I knew he'd be safe. Poor Quincy must be wondering when I'll return."  
  
"Are you planning to return?"  
  
"Yes, I may have to catch up on things with my son back in England."  
  
Jekyll looked down at the floor in silence; Mina could see the sad expression on the doctor's face.  
  
"Are you alright?" she asked. The vampiress stood up from her seat, walked over to Jekyll, and placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her with a glaze of tears in his eyes.  
  
"It's interesting how you have maintained yourself in society while I've kept to myself, away from everyone..." He whimpered and covered his face with one hand. "I'm a f-freak!"  
  
"If you want," said Mina calmly, keeping a firm grip on Jekyll's shoulder, "I can be your friend."  
  
Dr. Jekyll's heart skipped a beat. "T-that is k-kind of you, Mrs. Harker." Jekyll had always admired Mina for her intelligence and independence, but he could never find the courage to speak out.  
  
_"Is that all?"_ growled Hyde. _"She just wants to be your friend? What the hell is up with that? Take her, Henry! Take her to your bed and show her how you want a relationship!"_  
  
_"No Edward,"_ responded Jekyll in his thoughts. _"I find it easier if Mina and I only start out as friends, that is good enough for me."_  
_  
"Good enough for you? Henry, you are a worm, a ridiculous, little worm!"_  
  
"Doctor," said Mina, breaking Jekyll's thoughts, "maybe you should go to bed. You look very tired."  
  
"Y-you're r-right," said Jekyll, placing his pocket watch in the pocket of his robe. He stood up and walked to the doorway of the library. Mina followed behind him.  
  
As she followed the doctor out into the hallway, Mina stared at his tall, lanky stature. She did not realize how tall he was, until she stood close behind him. "It was pleasant talking to you this evening," she said as she came up beside Jekyll.  
  
"I guess so... Goodnight, Mrs. Harker." He walked off to his own quarters and shut the door behind him.  
  
"Goodnight," said Mina as the door closed. She went to her own room to retire for the night.

* * *

In his room, Dr. Jekyll lay back on his bed with a small smile on his face. "She offered to be my friend..." he trailed off to himself.  
  
_ "You should have taken her!"_ Hyde grunted. _"What is so great about being her friend?"_  
  
"You might not be satisfied, but I am." Ignoring Hyde's rants at the back of mind, Jekyll closed his eyes and slumbered off.

* * *

Mina sat down on her bed and closed her eyes. She was glad speaking with Jekyll and befriending him, they did have some things in common, knowledge in science and their dark sides, which she explained to the doctor. The only thing she had in common with her former lover Dorian was immortality, now she hated Dorian for his betrayal; she killed him with his own picture.  
  
She opened her eyes and shook her head, after what has happened with the League; she was not in the mood for getting into new relationships. Being friends with other members was good enough for her. She thought about her son, Quincy, waiting for her back at home. She would have to return soon before going off on a tour around the world. Feeling drowsy, Mina went to bed looking forward to what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

**End Note:** There you have it, and yes, I write weird stories. I can hear half of the fangirls now "How sweet, Mina and Jekyll have become friends!" and the other half "Get lost Mina, he's mine!" I might write a little sequel to this, may take a long time due to evil homework. 


End file.
